fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jormungandr
|alias = The Calco's Bane The Black Dread Iron Dragon King The Suns Lord Regent Dragon Emperor |color = Black |text = Orange |name = Jormungandr |race = Dragon |gender = Male |age = Unknown. 700+ Years |hair = None |eyes = Orange |birthday = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Pro-Dragon Faction |mark location = None |occupation = None |status = Deceased |relatives = Four Children (Presumed Dead) |magic = Helios Dragon Slayer Magic |signature skill = Solar Body Impact |weapons = Claws Fangs |team = None |previous occupation = Emperor of Dragons|previous partner = Aesteria}}Jormungandr, also commonly known as The Black Dread, The Calco's Bane and the Dragon Emperor, was once upon a time the most feared and revered dragon of his time. Jormungandr was said to be so great and powerful that no dragon could oppose him, only serve. With his absolute domainance over Iron and the Sun alike, his reign was unquestionable. However, his time of glory would then come to an abrupt end towards the end of the Dragon-Human Civil War as Jormungandr would meet his end at the hands of the infamous Black Dragon Acnologia. For hours did the battle rage on until Jormungandr eventually suffered the blow which would mean his downfall. Despite his fearsome and dreaded existence, The Calco came to eventually regard him with a monicer of respect, the sort of respect a warrior gives his superior, regardless of belief or side. The Gloompond Family in particular holds the fallen emperor in very high regard, giving him the title of The Spirit of Gloom. It is even said that the Gloomponds know of a secret regarding The Black Dread, yet they are not too keen on revealing the nature of it. Jormungandr once held power unlike that which anyone before him ever possessed, being said to have been the most powerful dragon to have ever lived. With an undefeated dominance over the elements of metal and the sun, Jormungandr was a vastly powerful being with very high regards of himself. Arrogant as he was, he would never lower himself to fighting in a war himself, instead letting his faithful subjects do combat for him. Appearance At the time of his prime, Jormungandr was known for a mutlitude of things, but the one that even the most sheltered infant knew of was his colossal size. Jormungandr was a gigantic creature, a being whom towered well above even the greatest of dragonkind. He was like a small mountain, clad in obsidian scales, each as large as a human being. His claws were as strong as the hardest and sharpest steel and equal in color. His blazing orange eyes were said to be as intense as the sun's surface, flaming with passion and ambition. His bulky frame was an intimidating sight to behold, muscles buldging from ever inch of his body. His colossal wings were said to be big enough to blot out the sun as he flew over the doomed towns and cities. Personality and Traits Jormungandr was a free loving king, to an extent. He would allow his subjects to do whatever they pleased whenever they damn well pleased, as long as it did not contradict his own desires. This would be the cog that spun the Human-Dragon Civil War into motion. Once mankind, Calco and severel other species began to finally crawl their way out of the primordial muk, Jormungandr came to the conclusion that he held an opportunity to extend his reign to other races. That and an additional source of food. Some dragons opposed this idea and suggested a more cooperative existence in a world where they cooperated to reach greater heights than before. Jormungandr saw this as downright blasphemy as to his mind, this would mean to "degrade" dragonkind to a lower level by making themselves equal to the mortal races. But rather than talk to the mortal sympathisers, he immediately made sure to spread the word of their "treason" and as such began the war which would wound and shatter the continent. Jormungandr was fearsome in a fight, caring nothing for the concept of honorable combat, as long as it would grant him victory, he fought in any style it took, any spell it required, used the dirties of means, and he would do so with a clean conscience. As his cheating nature would imply, Jormungandr despises the very thought of losing a fight, as losing is a clear sign of weakness to him, and if he seem weak, what will stop others from taking his place? Or worse, killing him. The "Thrill of combat" is a concept which is largely unappealing to Jormungandr. The only thrill he could ever imagine himself having is the thrill against a powerful and worthy opponent, a prospect he dreads. Jormungandr has displayed an absolute disregard for traditions or proper etiquete, as dislayed whenever a dragon has come to challege him for his might and position. Rather than taking the challenge and swatting down the insignifcant ant, he would rather make up some excuse as to why he wouldn't accept it, anything from: "You are not significant enough" to "You'd be dead in a second. Begone". If the oppoenent would yet remain to engage the Emperor, he would simply have any or some of his "Elite Four" engage the challenger for him. Even if the opponent would prove strong enough to defeat all of the Elite, they would just be too weak to put up a proper fight from there. Instead of doing the honorable and decent thing of letting the challenger leave, Jormungandr would rather have the possible threat dealt with there and then. This is the habit which would lead to his demise. Despite his "Higher than thou" attitude and his more than cowardly ways, he proved to be a most benevolent ruler, forgiving for many things, as long as it was not a challenge, and most prominently, towards the end of the war, it has been shown that he was not above taking in mortals into his fold and servitude, teaching them his magic in exchange for faithful servitude. Unlike what many of his brethren had become, he did not trully fear the mortals, nor did he think of them being to low to actually serve. If a mortal could prove his worth to him, he would gladly take him in, and if good enough, bestow his magic unto them. History Once upon a time, Jormungandr was a young and ambitious dragon, wishing for nothing more than absolute dominacne over the world. But there was one great obstacle standing in his way. The High Dragon, the mightiest of them all, Sol. The dragon Sol was powerful, wise and caring beyond comprehension. Her kindness knew no limitations, and that kindness blinded her to the darkness within her "subjects". With her might over the sun, few could stand up to her in honest and true combat. However, honest combat was not Jormungandr's thing. When he deemed that he held sufficient power within him to bare his fangs to Sol, he took immediate advantage of his surroundings to weaken his foe. In secret, Jormungandr caused havoc across the land, reaving the other dragons territory, causing worldwide uproar and fury, all of which was taken out upon the benevolent Sol. Spending day and night to solve their squables, wether they be large or petty. After resolving all of their issues, Sol was both tired and nearly emptied of her power, as more than one debate had escalated into outright combat. Weakened, tired, mentally drained, Jormungandr took his opportunity to strike. Even in her weakened state, Sol lived up to the title of High Dragon. The battle raged on until dawn, but in the end, with sufficient nourishments and a cowardly strategy, together with his dirty way of combat, Jormungandr eventually claimed victory over Sol, slaying her and consuming her very soul and element, granting him the power of the sun itself to wield as he saw fit. Few were accepting of the change of "leadership". But since none had been there to witness teh battle, everyone assumed it was a fair and legitimate one, and as such, none dared to oppoese the one who had slain the High Dragon. Jormungandr would take this time of uncertainty and hesitation by training further, enhancing his skills and power to the point where he had surpassed well and beyond Sol and any other supposed king of dragons, self proclaiming himself to be the Emperor of Dragonkind. After he reached such indomitable power, he lost his motivation to reach even higher. Then came the time of revelation when he realized that there were other species of a sentient nature had risen across Ishgar, causing great interest within hte mind of the colossal wyrm. Upon furhter invesigation and reports from his subjects, he came to the conclusion that the most befitting purpose for these "mud crawlers", was to elevate them to a higher state of being. By turning them into servants of Dragonkind. Many dragons opposed this idea in favor of living among them as equals, building up a civilisation as a united force. Jormungandr was baffled at the prospect. For them to lower themselves to the level of those "mud-thumping" mortals? Nope nope nope, not in a million years. Instead of discussing these matters with the opposing dragons, like any reasonable leader would have done, he sought to prove a point to them. Serve and obey, or die. He sent out his elite to slay a select few of the dragons which were a driving force for the resisting faction. The mission was a success, even succeding in frightening a few of the dragons to return to his side, but for the rest, it only served to fuel their rage and igniting the flames of revenge. And as such, the war began. For many years, Jormungandr remained unaware of the details to the war, simply letting his subjects indulge themselves in the fires of war. He did not grow aware of the war again until the news reached him that the opposing faction, which had until this point been losing a mjority of the battles, had now enlisted mortals to fight beside them, now turning the tides of war in their favor.Jormungandr was furious, but he did little more than reinforce key points of the land, protecting them with even greater ferocity. Then, came the day of reckoning. The day of justice. The day when Jormungandr would fall. One day, a strange voice called out to him from beyond his cave's entrance. It was a foreign voice, one not of dragon, that much he knew. He exited his lair to find a human being standing in front of him. Alone, and without hesitation. The man's voice carried ill intent and a ferocious and arrogant attitude. His hair was long, almost radiating a blue glow, cyan tattoo's doning his body and eyes drunk with bloodlust. Jormungandr addressed the human, wishing to know if he had intents to join his cause, though he already anticipated the answer. The human announced that he was here to slay the Dragon Emperor and who would be the first to be in his way. Not expecting much of this human, he sent one of his lesser subjects to dispose of him. Much to the surprise of them all, in no less than three blows had the human blown off the dragons head from it's shoulders and bathing began to bathe in it's blood. Yet not ware of the true meaning of bathing in a dragon's blood, Jormungandr made his gravest mistake. He sent dragon asfter dragon. Elite after elite, and each and every one of them was slain before Jormungandr's very eyes, each of them had their blood spilled over the humans body. To Jormungandr, this was nothing more than a way to make mockery of them, to humiliate them. Had he understood that it meant more power for the human, he could have won the fight that ensued. Realizing that there was no other option, Jormungandr stepped forward himself, ready to take on the human on his own. The human appeared to be of a similar nature as Jormungandr, completely skipping the pleasantries and went straight into battle, a fist charged with dragon slayer magic as the blow he went in for the blow against Jormungandr's jaw. Jormungandr took great effort to ensure that there was no visible reaction to the punch, hoping to frighten the human. An ineffective tactic as the human only pressed on his efforts. Eventually Jormungandr grew tired of the charade and proceeded with attacks of his own in an attempt to finally strie the human down. As it stood, the human was fighting a losing battle. Jormungandr was more powerful, stronger, faster and far more durable. Jormungandr delivered a hefty blow to the humans side, sending him hurtling a considerable distance. The Dragon Emperor believed that he had prevailed, but his delusion of victory would not last long. A soft cackle was heard, a cackle which soon morphed into loud and vicious laughter. Much to Jormungandr's shock and surprise, the human was still alive and kicking. The human rose up, his eyes radiating an unrivaled ferocity. He spoke only a few words next, but those words would haunt him evermore, sending shivers down his spine. How a human could intimidate him so much was beyond him. He said: "I acknowledge you as my enemy, Dragon. And I will destroy you": What transpired next was something which not only frightened Jormungandr, but infuriated him as well. The human's form began to change. Teeth which turned into fangs, skin which turned black and blue and took on a scaled pattern. His eyes lost all color, shifting into a blank and dead white. Before him was no longer a human, but a dragon clad in scales as black as his own. Furious that a human had elevated himself to a dragon's level, Jormungandr charged forward, with the sole intent to tear the human/dragon apart piece by piece. The battle which ensued tore up the surrounding lands, shattered the earth, leveled forests and mountains. The battle seemed endless, stretching on for hours without end, a foreign element, solar light and Iron clashing with murderous intent. The black and blue dragon would prove to be the victor in the end, finishing the battle with a mighty roar which basically tore open Jormungandr's chest. Hoping to make it out alive, Jormungandr put every last ounce of his magic into a final spell, one not meant to kill, for he knew that was meaningless, but rather one aimed to imprisson. As his spell held the human-dragon down, Jormungandr took flight and retreated. For countless miles did he fly, constantly fearing the black dragon's pursuit. As he flew, his burning blood was spilled across the lands, until he found himself in the land of Minstrel, the land of those whom he had tomrented for so long, until his wings could no longer carry him, he gave in to his injuries and he fell over The Green Mountain, now the home of the Gloompond Family. Powers and Abilities Helios Dragon Slayer Magic Helios Dragon Slayer Magic is a relatively new form of Dragon slayer magic, one which has through the ages known only a single wielder, The Great Dragon Emperor: Jormungandr. Helios Dragon Slayer Magic that consists of the utilization of both Iron and Solar light with the intent to slay dragons. They do this by harnessing the the power of the iron and light which they create, and even from the surrounding area. As one learns this magic, the user will expereince a few notable changes to the body, like stronger jaws along with hardened and corrosive teeth to allow the Dragon Slayer to chew through any kind of metal. A hardened body which can endure far more trauma than a typical body, as well as an incrediable resistance to UV, IR and light in general which borders onto immunity. Helios Dragon Slayer Magic functions a bit different from most forms of slayer magic. Much like how it typically works, the Helios Slayer produces the required magical material from their body, utilizing it as an extension of oneself in order to cause damage. However, much like how many other magics of similar natures work, Helios Slayer Magic can also produce and utilize the element while disconnected from the body, able to utilize the appropriate element from the surrounding or even create it out of thin air. The Iron which is produced by this magic is a "growing" metal, meaning that it is enhanced and empowered along the user, making the iron produced become denser, sharper and sturdier as the mage grows in power and prowess. More than that, it can also grow stronger by the mage's sheer will, becoming more powerful as their passion or will to accomplish whichever grows stronger. Dragon Slayers with this magic are capable of more than simply consuming Iron. With enough discipline and practice, Iron Dragon Slayers can consume various other metals or elements in order to unlock a new mode with brand new effects to the metals than what it previously held. However, this is limited. The mage is restricted to recieving a total of four various modes. While one can still consume a variety of metals, the user will no longer recieve a mode from it, and consumin a metal which the body does not adapt to and creates a mode from can be potentionally toxic to the body if consumed in any considerable amounts. The users of this magic are not simply capable of Iron magic, but also carries a great affinity for Light. More specifically, the light of the sun. With this magic, Jormungandr would be capable of not only consuming metals but also the rays of sunlight in order to rejuvenate himself. More than simply consuming the element, the user can of course utilize it in combat. Out of the two elements, the solar aspect of this magic is by far the most versatile. The Solar element is considered to be the most powerful version of the light elemental slayers. This is due to two reasons. One of which is the abundant IR and UV levels in the sunlight which is produced, additionally, the solar spells are a lot more craving on the magical reserves than almost any other form of slayer magic, which can make it highly taxing on the mage's magic and stamina. However, the benefits of this magic can not be ignored. Similar to Several versions of Wind Dragon Slayer Magics, the Solar element allows the user the capabilities of enhancing the muscular and skeletal frame, essentially empowering the body to greater heights, possesses healing capabilities, allows the user to essentially manipulate the heat of the surroundings and objects, and it can also serve to enhance brain functions. The final state of this magic, the unified elements that form the Helios Dragon Slayer Magic possesses power which surpasses anything and all elements of the known world. The magic suddenly encompasses the elements of Sun and Iron unified with devastating results. With the two elements fused into one, the power is monumentally increased and allows for some interesting effects. The metals becomes far more efficient that it was ever before, as if it is endlessly hardened and tempered by the sanctified light of the sun. Meanwhile, the solar aspect of the magic is consistently exuding hefty amounts of Infra red light, causing considerable burning damage, and with no visible indication of where it is coming from it more often than not leaves the target befuddled of how they can feel this heated sensation. 'Iron Spells' *'Iron Dragon's Roar:' 'The user takes a hefty breath, gatherig up a considerable amount of Ethernano within their mouth and lungs. As the ethernano has been collected, the mage will proceed to use it to generate a great amount of iron dust. This dust is rather rough in its form, thus, as the spell is unleashed in a torrent of Iron, rather than piercing it's intended target, it grinds it down into dust, causing great damage. Even after the execution of the spell, the iron dust will linger and remain for an extended amount of time, serving as an excellent material to be used for future attacks. *'Iron Dragon's Piercing Roar: 'Iron Dragon's Piercing Roar functions largely the same as the original roar, though with a slight twist in it's function. The user, just like previously, will gather up a considerabe amount of ethernano within the lungs and mouth, converting it into iron dust. However, this is where things get different, and the spell goes from harmful to outright deadly. Instead of remaining as a pile of metallic dust, the iron will gather together in the form of shards of iron, causing greater damage upon impact upon the target but also shredding it to bits. As the user breathes out this deadly spell, the innards of the mage will experience a slight discomfort as they unleash the roar. It carries no true harm with it, it is simply an uncomfortable sensation to breathe out all those large shards of sharp iron. *'Iron Dragon's Club: 'Iron Dragon's Club is one of the most basic spells in the Iron Spell Arsenal. The user hardens his arm or leg, eventualy transforming it from a limb of flesh and bones into one of almost absolute iron. The user can extend and retract this iron extension however the mage pleases, able to lengthen it with about a hundred feet and deliver a mighty punch, greatly surpassing that of a traditional blow. The club can be disloged from the body and left behind should the user find themselves in danger of recieving harm through this metallic "limb". *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Iron Dragon's Lance functions largely the same as the Iron Dragon's Club, though this spell serves a farm more lethal purpose. While the club has an, obviously, blunt end for battering purposes, the lance carries with it a sharp edge, meant for slicing and piercing through the target. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs: '''This spell can be considered a follow up spell for the Lance spell. This spell functions for larger ranged purposes than the Lance can reach, or than the mage would desire to reach. As the mage produces the lance and extends it at a rapid pace, the Dragon Slayer will proceed to dislodge the metal from their limb, causing the lance to soar off and cause severe damage. When trained this spell can function in rapid fire without losing speed or strength because of it, allowing the mage to fire off lance after lance in rapid succession. *'Iron Dragon's Sword:' Iron Dragon's Sword is one of the most iconic spells of the Iron spell, second only to the famous Dragon's Roar. The sword is far more deadly and powerful that the Club or even the lance. Upon activation, the dragon slayer will surround their limb with iron and then shape it into a great sword with an extremely sharp edge, an edge surrounded by sharp spikes which can be retracted if the user so wishes. More favorably is to cause teh spikes to begin spinning around the edge rapidly, essentially turning the sword into a massive buzzsaw, slicing and dicing through anything in it's path, capable of creating not only direct damage but also great air pressure waves which can cause great damage depending on the user's own prowess. Also, should the intended target be positioned a bit further away from the sword's reach, the mage can extend the sword to reach further and damage foes at a greater distance. *'Iron Dragon's Flail:' *'Iron Dragon's Dense Fist:' *'Iron Dragon's Shard Vortex:' *'Iron Dragon's Harpoon:' *'Iron Dragon's Saber:' *'Iron Dragon's Bullet Hell:' *'Iron Dragon's Zweihander:' *'Iron Dragon's Battle Axe:' *'Iron Dragon's Chain Whip:' *'Iron Dragon's Meteor Shot:' *'Iron Dragon's Wired Frenzy:' *'Dust Storm of the Iron Dragon:' *'Grinding Fang of the Iron Dragon:' *'Iron Dragon's Sword Horn:' *'Iron Dragon's Temple of Misery:' *'Karma Devil: Fiend's Iron Sword:' *'Karma Devil: Iron Spiral:' *'Karma Devil: Black Dread:' 'Solar Spells' *'Solar Dragon's Roar:' *'Solar Dragon's Melting Howl:' *'Solar Dragon's Iron Fist:' *'Solar Dragon's Flashing Talon:' *'Heavenly Buzzsaw:' *'Solar Flashpoint Wing:' *'Stellar Song of the Earth and Heaven:' *'Gryphon's Dawn: Hou Yi's Greatest Feat:' *'Gryphon's Dawn: Nova Flash:' *'Gryphon's Dawn: Supernova:' *'Gryphon's Dawn: Phoenix Vengeance:' 'Helios Spells''' Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Holos Private Realm